The Approaching Curve
by Alyssa Miller
Summary: No one will accept their relationship. How will they cope? Will he break things off or will they find a way to be together. Song by Rise Against. One-shot


**A/N: Song fic! This is my first fanfic, so try not to judge to harshly if possible. Song belongs to Rise Against, Harry Potter belongs to the all mighty J.K. Rowling :). Thanks for reading, please R&R thanks.**

** The music played with a calming frequency **

"Let's go for a drive." She spoke quietly making me jump, I sighed knowing what would happen I agreed.

"Sure." I muttered following her out the front door.

**The speakers gently seeped the sound of ambient keyboards and light percussion. Creating a seductive soundtrack to our midnight drive through curtains of blackness.**

She turned the music up louder than normal, meaning she didn't want to talk. I looked out the window, while she her breathing began to shallow. Her knuckles turning white from her grip on the steering wheel.

**The windows were cold to the touch, reflecting the icy conditions in our immediate extremity. Salt stains and fingerprints littered the glass. And streets with melted snow cascaded down its length.**

I began to shiver; she hadn't even turned the wheel as we drove down the long, straight road. I felt my heart pound in my chest, I leaned against the cold glass of the window, trying to get the sick feeling out of my throat, and I fought back tears as I looked back at the girl I was in love with.

**The music pulsed louder, yet gentle. Like the far away squeal of a pot of boiling water. The skylight was glowing faintly. With a vague hints of an impending dawn.**

"We should head home." I said and she looked at me and I could see the unshed tears in her eyes.

"No we need to talk." Was all she said before falling back into her madding silence.

**The car raced along a painfully straight stretch of road. And she hadn't so much as turned the steering wheel two degrees in the last twenty minutes…nor have we spoken**

I knew what she was doing, and I knew why. No would understand why, she knew that, that's why I did this but all she did was look at me as if I need to be sent to St. Mungos and I sighed to myself looked at the snow covered street.

**As we were, so perfect, so happy. They'll remember, only our smiles. Cause that's all they've seen. Long since dried, when we are found, are the tears in which we have drowned. As we were, so perfect, so happy.**

"Why?" she asked and I felt a lump form in my throat.

"You know why Hermione. I did this for _you_." I growled.

"I can't be happy without you." She said when the first of her tears ran down her face.

**'Why are you doing this?' she spoke as if not expecting a response. Her voice penetrated the still air of our speechless drive, so sudden that my heart jumped.**

"You have to except it, love. I'm no good and you, of all people, know that." I said focusing on the tears flowing down her face.

"That's not true, Draco. And you know it." her voice was raising and I felt my heart clench.

**'I'm not doing anything.' I said, but I didn't believe that myself. 'This is for what's best, for me, for you, for us.' Or maybe just for me, I thought as a tear formed in the pit of her eye.**

"No, Hermione! Even Potter and Weasel agree with me, I'm no good for me. I don't want to taint you." I shouted.

"I know what's good for me Draco! You can't make all of my decisions!" her voice broke and she chocked back a sob.

**The music poured through the speakers and we were losing ourselves in the cadence. She looked down momentarily and closed her eye for a bit longer than a standard blink**.

We were yelling at each other, soon we lost the point of the conversation and we poured out things to each other and she was crying even harder and my head leaned against the head rest.

**Then she was crying, then she was shouting, then I was shouting, now pouring confessions . Having no answers or solutions, and we barely even knew the questions.**

"We can always go somewhere where no one will judge." She muttered and I stared blankly at her.

"Like where Hermione?! There's no where we can go." I said frustrated

"You know where I'm talking about Draco. We've talked about it before." She still looked at the road in front of her, then I suddenly smirked, realizing what she was talking about.

"What if we can't…find each other?"

"We'll always find each other love." She smiled through the tears.

**As we were, so perfect, so happy. They'll remember, only our smiles. Cause that's all they've seen. Long since dried, when we are found, are the tears in which we have drowned. As we were, so perfect, so happy.**

I smiled slightly, looking out the window, realizing the sun was beginning to come up.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive.

**Don't put me underground, I was meant for a life somewhere else. Please, Lord give me the way, before both of us haunt you. We'll steal the night, we'll steal the night. As we were, so perfect, so happy. They'll remember, only our smiles. Cause that's all they've seen. Long since dried, when we are found, are the tears in which we have drowned. As we were, so perfect, so happy.**

Slowly she began to pick up speed and I felt a small ounce of panic, what if it doesn't work? What will I do without her? I felt scared until I looked at her face again. Her face felt a small sad smile and I felt a smirk form on my lips.

**Our cracking voices became part of the music. The car pressed on faster through the night. As our voices lowered, the cadence again overtook the air. **

Up ahead there was a curve approaching, she made no indications of slowing.

_1 year later_

The night was a never ending darkness, just like the one so long ago. Slowly two figures approached a head stone.

"Hey Hermione. How are you and Malfoy? Sorry I haven't come in a while, Ginny's pregnant. How about that, eh? I miss you, so does Ginny." Harry Potter looked down at the marble headstone and Ron sighed.

"So do I 'Mione. We'll come back soon, uh…tell Malfoy I said hi…" he said awkwardly, Harry raised an eyebrow and Ron shrugged, slowly they both put a single rose in front of the stone. It read:

_Here lie Hermione Jean Granger_

_Loving friend and daughter_

_R.I.P_

**A/N: I know that's kind of confusing and sad. I don't even like the Angst much either. Hate actually but you know what? I liked this song and it inspired me, so I wrote before it left my head ;). But please review and if you want me to write more just let me know.**

**-Alyssa **


End file.
